A Broken Time Machine
by lionsandtrolls
Summary: Someone from the future messes up a time machine and accidentally sends Rex,,Six and Holiday into the future! How will they get back to their own time? They also find out about their own futures and who they all end up with... T for slight cussing in the later chapters.(Grammar errors fixed)
1. Chapter 1

**Please note any contructive criticism is appretiated but any and all useless flamed will be used to burn Edward Cullen from Twilight,and Van Kliess the pedophile.**  
**Takes place after "Endgame." **  
**Enjoy!**

"Well,now that the Evos are over I can finally relax on my weekends." Rex said,settling down in a chair in Cesar's lab in Providence.  
Six was there too,silently standing.

Holiday walked in just as Rex was finishing his statement ,

"Yes,Rex you do have your weekends free.", she said smiling. "But you still need to deal with any missons that come across."

"Sure thing,Doc."

Just then an explosion erupted and suddenly all of them were coughing from the the smoke.

When it cleared however,they found themselves in a futuristic-looking lab with a girl,around 17,also coughing from the smoke, and was wearing the exact same clothes Cesar was,only in a **(well,duh!)** girl's version, you could call was also standing over a control panel.

She quickly recovered and the others saw what she looked like,she had_ Cesar's_ features.

But she was hot,though.

Wait.

_Why _did she resemble Cesar?

She looked as if she could be his daughter.

She had long hair in a high ponytail that reached her back and her hair moved elegantly with her when she moved.

"Damn it" she muttered.

"Where are we?" said Rex,sitting up.

"From what I'm guessing, you're from the past." she replied curtly wth a professional tone.

Six and Holiday exchanged glances.

"Lisa." a voice came from the background and a woman with brown-blond orangish hair with a dark-red top and black skirt stepped into the light. Lisa also resembled the womans pretty features.

_'Lisa'_ turned around.

"Uh-erm,Hi mom." Lisa replied nervously.

"Care to explain why Rex's,Cesar's,Six's and Holiday's past forms are here?" the woman asked with a stern voice.

"I-uh kinda *cough* messed with the -uh time-machine thingie?" she replied nervously. "Any ideas on how I can fix it?"

" ,I haven't a slightest clue how,aand you were supposed to stay out of this part of the lab."

"Well,I wanted to see if the time-machine would work!" Lisa replied defensively."Can you fix this?"

"You knew this was sealed of for a reason,Lisa. Your Dad's the only one who knows how to fix this." the woman replied and casually walked away,meanwhile Cesar examined the machine.

"This looks exactly like the machine I was working on a few years ago.I stopped it when I came to a dead end." he said thoughtfully.

"So WHERE ARE WE?" Rex exclaimed.

"More like _when_ are we." Holiday said,looking around at the futuristic lab.

Six seemed like he had had enough. He flicked out his kattanas and held them to the girl,or well Lisa's neck.

"Where are we?Talk." Six deadpanned.

She didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated or surprised,for that matter. She just grinned and said, "Relax,Green-bean.I'm talking."  
oOo

"This is my dad's old lab.

This part was sealed off so I got curious and found out that there was a Time-machine sort of thing here.I fixed a couple of loose ends and turned it thing I know,you guys show up."

"So why does this machine look so much like the one I stopped trying to make?" Cesar asked curiously.

"Because you_ did_ finish it a few years later.

But sealed of this area because you realised that this machine could disrupt the whole space-time-continum or whatever it's called." she answered matter-of-factly.

"Why-or rather _how_ do you know that much about me?" Cesar asked.

She grinned at him."Because you're my dad."

Cesar's eyes widened in shock.

**DUNDUNDUN DADA!**

**You didn't think I was going to tell the whole story at once did you?** **HA! the next chap is pretty much in my head but I'll only post it if you review! **  
**My I.D says trolls for a reason! But relax,I'll finish it if I get at least five reviews asking me to continue the LALALALAAAAA**

**This Story seems short and summary like,because if I don't put the spaces,some parts of my story literally dissapear and that ruins the whole story.**

**This the only way it can play out like it looks in my head.**

**~M.K **  
**:D :) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally got 5 Reviews,**

**Special Thanks to:-**

**SirenSounds96**

**ZigZaggy.**

**LoveGenRex**

**Oh,And a VERY VERY special thanks to FanaticaGenRex for the reviews on my every story.**

* * *

_"Because you're my dad."_

_Cesar's eyes widened in shock._

* * *

"Yes, really."  
She rolled her eyes. "I practically look identical to you. Like you weren't already suspicious."

Cesar slowly nodded.

"Well,anyway you guys,follow me and don't say a word to anybody and try to not let anybody see you.

To Cesar she said,

"I'll try to coax your future self to help me.

oOo

The main lab had quite a few scientists milling around,here and there.

"Hi,greatest daddy in the world!"She said putting an arm around a older Cesar.

He had slightly gray hair,the lines under his eyes seemed to be longer and overall Cesar looked identical to the Cesar now,only bigger and better Built.

He was wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a labcoat was hanging around his chair.

Without even looking up he said,

"What'd you do this tim-Dios mio! WHY did you mess with the time machine?" his voice was deeper too.

"What! how did you know that?" she asked in confusion since he hadn't even looked up.

"It's called a reflection." The older Cesar said sarcastically, gesturing to the screens around him.

"Oh yeah, since you already know,how about helping me with this-er time-problem?" she said hopefully.

"No."

"Oh come on,WHY?" she exclaimed,frustated.

"Because it's your fault." the older Cesar pointed out."

"And the award for the greatest dad goes to-" she began sarcastically when she was cut off.

"Mind your tone." the older Cesar snapped.

"You're still under 18,in case you didn't know I can still ruin your life." the older Cesar said,now cheerfully.

"Very fucking useful." she murmured under her breath. But the older Cesar heard.

"Mind your language,young lady."

"Well fine, PLEASE help me with this!"

"You started it. Figure it out yourself."

The Cesar said and casually continued working.

Just then the woman that had talked to Lisa earlier walked up."You could try calling your friends,Sweetie" she said kindly."Maybe they'll help."

Lisa sighed."Gee,Thanks Mom."

The woman simply rolled her eyes.

To the (younger) Rex,Cesar,Six and Holiday she said "Come on, you might or might not like what you'll see later."

She led them to an elevator which the lights on said 'B-25'

"Are we really that far down?" said Holiday,looking at the number.

"My thoughts exactly." said Six who was standing in a corner.

Lisa grinned and looked like she was trying hard not to blurt out something.  
"Yup."  
"We"re this low because the information is vital here.  
The lower it is, the less chance of it getting in anyone's hands.  
These levels are heavily guarded.

They went through the rest of the ride in silence,until they finally reached the ground floor.

_"Wow."_ they all thought.

This place was a _huge._

The walls were dotted with a few pictures and beautiful furniture was kept around.  
No-one could guess that a huge lab was underground.

Holiday glanced at one of the pictures.

It showed Lisa,the woman,Cesar and another boy,around 19,all smiling happily-well Cesar looked annoyed,but the rest were smiling.

Lisa's long hair tumbled down her shoulders and she was wearing a dark pink shirt with black jeans.  
The boy was dressed casually in a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"That's Ryan,my brother." Lisa said behind her. "He works for some Government Organization-top secret, I guess."

The others had gone further and were staring at a couple of antique chairs.

"Oh."

Holiday shot one last glance at the picture and followed the others.

As they started to near the huge doors,they**(The doors)** suddenly burst open to a boy in a dark green shirt and black pants came running in.  
He had a pair of green-tinted sunglasses hanging from his collar and was panting heavily.

He turned to look behind him as the doors closed and ran to Lisa hiding behind her and using her as a human shield.

"Hey!Wh-" Lisa began but stopped as two _very_ pissed of girls entered.

One seemed to be around 15 while the other 16.

The 15-year old had black hair that reached her shoulders and seemed to resemble Rex.  
She even had a pair of goggles-exactly like Rex's on her head and a red jacket which too,was exactly like Rex's.

The 16-year old also had black hair and looked almost exactly like the boy trying to hide behind Lisa.

"Must be twins." Holiday thought,looking at the 16-year old.

She was wearing a dark-green tank-top with white jeans and had a pair of green-tinted sunglasses on her head.

Both the girls growled and the 16-year old took out a pair of katanas,like Six's.

15-year old formed smack-hands which were exact duplicates of Re'x,only dark blue**(Like Rex's "Fun Chucks") **instead of orange.

"B-b-but I thought I was the only one who could do that." Rex whispered to Six,pointing at the girl.

"Thats it, 're dead." the 16-year old girl growled out.

Just then a red portal appeared and a girl with straight black hair,cornflower blue eyes and a light blue shirt with jeans was holding somebody by the collar, and growled out,

"Next time you strap me in a dress,put me in creepy pocket dimension to be your 'shiny' doll,I will kill you ?"  
The girl let go of the collar and the portal disappeared.

"Millie!?" Lisa exclaimed and hugged the girl.  
The boy edged behind her.

The other girl grinned."Hey Liz."

Lisa laughed and beakoned the others over.

"This is Millicent 'Seven'-"

"Daughter of the seventh most dangerous person on the planet." Millicent cut in,still grinning. But then turned serious.

"Why's Dave hiding behind you and why do Bonnie and 'Gina look pissed off? Also did you mess with a time machine?"

Millicent said,Gesturing to Rex,Six and Holiday.

Rex looked around.

"Where's Cesar?"

"Perfectly fine,back in your own time." a voice came behind all looked to see the older Cesar.

He turned to Lisa.

"Lets just say I made a deal,with well-myself. I couldn't risk you wringing information on how to fix your time problem."

Millicent snickered. "You really nose down on the details,huh?"

The older Cesar ignored her.

"You need to figure this one out on your own, I'll give you a Hint.  
"It's not really not that complicated. You'll find out in your own time."

With that,the older Cesar abruptly turned and walked away.

"Gee,really useful,Dad." she sarcastically called after him.

"Figure it out. No-one's helping you,Lisa."

The (older)Cesar's voice came echoing back.

* * *

**Sooo? **

**Oh,yeah and I needed to get rid of Cesar. **

**Please review.**

**I hate it when you guys read the story but don't Review.**

**Heck,even flames will do.**


End file.
